


Alone Together

by Riggy_Minus



Series: 9 Days of Lancaster 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Volume 4 (RWBY), no beta we die like Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggy_Minus/pseuds/Riggy_Minus
Summary: Waking up after another nightmare to the sound of Pyrrha's voice, Ruby finds Jaune absent from the campsite, and seeing his grief, wonders if they would be better off if she wasn't with team RNJR.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Series: 9 Days of Lancaster 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767241
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9 days of Lancaster! For the third prompt, I went with Isolation/Seclusion. I'm not *super* happy with this one, but it is what it is. I wanted to expand on the scene from canon a bit, but don't know how well I pulled it off. I'm always happy to receive criticism, so I can do better next time.

“Jaune.”

“Jaune!”

“ _ Jaune! _ ”

Ruby woke with a start, chest rising and falling with erratic breaths, quickly evening out as she took in her surroundings, a sigh escaping her lips. A verdant canopy above was dotted with the starry sky beyond, a few fireflies passing through in the dim silver light of the moon. She shut her eyes, preparing to return to sleep, when a familiar, ever absent voice crossed her ears. “Jaune.” The sound of Pyrrha’s words caused Ruby to jolt up frantically, looking around for the source. Ren and Nora were still asleep in their sleeping bags, but Jaune was absent. She couldn’t understand everything, but she heard two words as clear as day: “ _ follow me. _ ”

Scrambling out of her bedroll, Ruby looked around desperately, trying to find where the sound was coming from. Where was Jaune? Why was she hearing Pyrrha? Had the impossible come true, and she had returned to them through some sort of magic? At this point, Ruby would gladly welcome it, even if she treasured the time she spent with Jaune, it would be made all the better if Pyrrha could be there, too. More words came from the distance, indistinguishable, but Ruby resolved herself, listening to the instructions she could have sworn her friend had given, asking her to follow.

Like tiny lights guiding her, fireflies dotted her path, Ruby reaching out curiously to one that seemed less than interested in her hand. Then she saw him, Jaune, standing there, his sword and shield drawn, the dim light of his scroll coming from a tree trunk, the sound of Pyrrha accompanied by a small video. As she watched, he took a deep breath, tightening the grip on Crocea Mors as the video started up once more. “Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced.” The melodic tone of their absent friend’s voice instructed, Ruby placing a hand on the tree she hid behind as she watched. “Follow these instructions: shield up.”

Jaune raised his shield, covering all below his gaze as he took a deep breath. “Keep your grip tight.” Ruby watched as he tightened his grip further, any hint of trembling in his sword absent as the lesson continued. “Don’t forget to keep your front foot forward.” He hadn’t, she could tell, his posture so much better than it had been a year ago when he was early in his training with Pyrrha. “Ready? Go.”

Ruby watched in a mix of awe and heartbreak as Jaune let out a shout, lunging forward with a strength that shifted the air around him in a small gust. At the video’s encouragement, he followed through with another strike, and then another, each slash stronger than the last. “Okay! Now, assuming you aren’t cheating, we can take a break.” Pyrrha announced with a slight giggle, as Jaune stood tall, only for his head to fall forward, eyes shut in grief. “I know this can be frustrating,” he turned towards his scroll, a pained look on his face as the recording continued, “and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I’m proud of you. I’ve never met someone so determined to better themselves. You’ve grown so much since we started training.”

Ruby had to choke back a sob as she watched, hearing the loving tone in Pyrrha’s voice. This was her fault, all the grief, the pain that Jaune was going through? She had caused it, by not saving Pyrrha at the top of the tower. If she had been a better Huntress, a faster, stronger Huntress, then Pyrrha would be with them today. “And I know this is just the beginning.” 

“Jaune, I… I…” Ruby wanted to step closer, to wrap her friend in an embrace as he grieved, but the thought of Pyrrha’s death held her back as the scroll continued to play. “I want you to know that I’m just happy to be a part of your life.” Did he hate her, for failing? Did Ren and Nora hate her, too, for not saving their friend and teammate? Did Pyrrha hate her? “I’ll always be here for you, Jaune.” No, she wouldn’t, and it was all Ruby’s fault.

Unable to keep watching, Ruby stepped away, trying to keep herself from losing control. It was her fault, it all was, and she had to make it up to them. She failed everyone at Beacon, and she had to do what she could to become stronger, so that she’d never fail again. The sound of Pyrrha’s voice fading in the distance as she returned to the camp, she contemplated returning to sleep, but the possibility of further nightmares dissuaded her, and instead, she took up Crescent Rose. 

Walking in a similar direction from the camp as Jaune, Ruby soon found a clearing, shutting her eyes as she deployed her sniper-scythe. If Jaune was going to keep himself away from the group at night, training when he should be sleeping, then that was the least she could do. Taking a deep breath, silver eyes opened as Ruby began her morose dance, Crescent Rose spinning around her as she went through the motions her uncle had entrenched into her mind so many years ago. 

First bring it down in a right arc, then pull back and spin on her heel, twisting it before bringing it up for a left swing. Don’t be afraid to grip it further back to extend her reach. Keep light on her feet, and always aware of her surroundings. Never be afraid to pull back for a second and reassess the situation. She kept going for minutes, and then hours, before eventually she collapsed against the nearest tree, holding Crescent Rose tightly as she huddled beneath her cloak for warmth. Maybe she didn’t deserve to stay with the rest of them, not after how she had failed them. A crow landed on a nearby branch, but Ruby did her best to pay it no mind as she shut her eyes, hoping that exhaustion would at least bring a dreamless sleep. 

It didn’t, ultimately, and when she woke, she was beneath a sleeping bag she had definitely not fallen asleep with. Part of her hoped it was all a dream, but as she stood up from her place lying against the tree, she saw Jaune’s sleeping form across from her, Crocea Mors beside him. A small, pained smile graced her lips as she heard the sound of Nora looking for them in the distance. She might never be able to make up for her failings to Jaune and the others, but she would do her best, even if it took the rest of her life. 


End file.
